The AU Book One: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by Avatar L
Summary: An AU where the events that transpired in Godric's Hollow that fateful night, happened a little differently. Rated M for extreme violence, abuse, sex?, and a lot more. I own nothing, I just write the fanfiction.
1. It begins

It was a cold evening as it often should be in late October. Not just any day in late October, but the last day of october entirely. Children ran about the streets, dressed in fanciful costumes and begging for sweets at the doorsteps of their neighbors. The very particular holdiay is of course Halloween, and none are unaware of it in Godric's Hollow.

The doorbell rings regularly and the young couple happily answered the door with goodies and sweets for the childrens.

"Well what have we here?" Asked Lily Potter, an infant Harry swaddled in her arms.

"Well, I dare say we have a couple dementors on our hands Lily." Answered James, holding a sizable bowl of candy.

"Actually he's the dementor. I'm a lethifold!" one of the children said proudly, despite the fact that the costumes were identical.

They laughed and James dropped a chocolate frog into each of their bags. The week had been going well, with no bad news of any kind, nor sign of danger for the Potters.

The night soon came and the children retreated to their homes with smiles on their faces and candy in their bellies. The hours ticked on and the happy couple sat content in their home.

"So do you think we're safe yet?" Lily asked.

"Probably not." James replied. "Probably even put ourselves at risk with the trick or treaters."

"James, they're only children." she sighed.

"Or assassins. Or deatheaters who drank polyjuice potion. Or goblins working for him." James said emphatically. "Any one of them could be reporting back to him as we speak."

She groaned, tired of her husband's paranoia, and went into the kitchen for a glass of wine. He followed, not wanting this to end in a fight.

"Look. All I'm saying is is that we need to be careful." He said as he wrpped his arms around her. "We're never going to be safe."

She sighed. "I just want this to be over. We can fight, James." She protested.

"Dumbledore told us to stay hidden, and that's what we'll do." James said with a deep breath.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. As if on instinct, both drew their wands in defense. silently creeping toward the door, James held up his weapon, not knowing who was behind it. He flung the door open, holding his wand with a spell at the ready, but found no one on the doorstep. He looked around, puzzled, until his eye caught the tiny envelope resting on the door mat. He scooped it up and brought it inside, triple locking the door behind him.

"Whats that?" Lily asked, eyeing the envelope in her husband's hand.

"Not sure." James answered, tearing the envelope open.

It reads:

_My sources have informed me of movement tonight._  
_Keep on your guard._  
_ A.D._

"It's from Dumbledore." James said. "Sources my foot."

"Again with this?" Lily sighed. "Severus is a good spy James. He does what he can."

"You're defending him? He could be working for Voldemort and pretending to be our ally for all we know."

"Just drop it okay?" She said. "I don't like it, but if Dumbledore trusts him, then so do I."

"You sound like Remus." James laughed.

"So what if i do?" Lily smirked. "He's smarter than you." She stuck her tongue out.

"Sure." he said, kissing his wife gently on the cheek. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

And then, everything went dark, and a silence like death had fallen over the house.  
He had arrived.

**Author's note: So yeah... I'm doing another Harry Potter fic. My last one was a bit on the silly side, but i promise this one will be much more serious. Also, this is going to be my first M rated fic so you might want t be prepared for some dark and twisted shit later on. So yeah. Review and stuff... **


	2. Chapter 2

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James shouted, drawing his wand as his wife sped up the stairs with their infant son.

The moment she was out of sight, the door burst off it's hinges, flying past James and smashing against the wall. James steeled himself against the certain attack as the cloaked figure stood at the door.

"What is it that the children say?" He said snidely, as he cast a quick killing curse at the young wizard, dousing his life instantly. "Ah yes. Trick or Treat."

He walked over the fresh corpse, steeping hard enough to crush the bones with his stride. He followed the sound of the infant's wails up the stairs, his wand twirling in his hand. He had not had such a feeling before; a mixture of excitement, victory, and even fear.

This of course had to be done. While some of his men thought it immoral to murder a baby, he was taken aback. Deatheaters talking of morality? Perish the thought. The child had to die.

He arroved at the top of the stairs, noting a light at the end of the hall and the cries to be heard therefrom. He approched the room with wand at the ready, and as he stepped inside, he couldn't help but grimace. The sight of a filthy mudblood guarding her halfbreed spawn.

'''Truly they are as animals.''' He thought to himself as he stepped into the room. "Good evening, widow Potter." He grinned.

"What do you want?" She asked, taking a protective stance between the dark lord and her child's crib.

He let out an evil chuckle. "Why, the boy of course. Give him to me."

"You'll have to kill me first." Lily spat, wishing she hadn't left her wand downstairs.

"Well, you see, one of my most trusted servants has requested that I let you live." the dark lord explained. "So as a reward for all his hard work, I will acknowledge his request. But the boy must die."

She held her ground, not willing in the slightest to bend to his demands. "Go to hell."

He sighed. "I suppose you shall."

He raised his wand and prepared his curse as Lily braced herself for the inevitable. Then, in a burst of glass and shrouds, a figure burst through the window, landing between the two. It stood and revealed itself as a death eater.

"My lord." He said, bowing.

"Severus..." the dark lord muttered in conusion. "Why are you here?"

"Severus?" Lily said, still guarding the infant Harry who continued to wail in his crib.

The deatheater removed his mask, showing his dark black hair and large nose. Intead of acknowledging Lily he turne to face his master.

"Forgive me, my lord. I know I have my orders, but simply h tobe here for this." He said darkly.

"Severus...How could you?" Lily gasped, backing nto te crib.

"Well, at least you are honest." the dark lord said, raising his wand again,preparing his spel a second time. "Avada-"

He was interupted as a silvery white doe flew forth from Snape's wand, knocking the dark lord off of his feet and into the wall. Scrambling to his feet, he picked hs wand off the ground and cast a quick blast at his betrayer, knocking him to the ground. He then turned to Lily, raising his wand angrily.

"Avada Kadavra!" He yelled, sending a stream of green light at her.

The blow struck and a body fell limp to the floor, but Lily remained standing. She looked down at her feet, a dead Severus Snape lying in front of an empty robe where the dark lord had been standing.

**Author's Note: So that was chapter two. I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for the next chapter, And as always, Review.**


End file.
